1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gamma correction, and more particularly to gamma correction using adjustable and adaptable curve function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most display systems possess a nonlinear relationship known as the gamma response characteristic, in which the display systems do not display brightness that is perfectly proportional to the input voltage. Because of the gamma property, image signals are usually pre-compensated by a gamma curve to inversely compensate for the nonlinearities of the display systems.
Lookup table (LUT) is one approach to the conventional gamma correction. However, the LUT method disadvantageously requires a great amount of memories, and retrieving data from the memories results in more access cycles. Piecewise linear approximation is another approach to the conventional gamma correction. Nevertheless, the piecewise linear method needs a number of registers for storing end points, and likely incurs approximation errors.
Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose a fast and simple way for gamma correction.